


A Friend In Need

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: spanking_world, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Episode It Makes A Lovely Light. Beka gets hooked, Dylan gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Friend In Need  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Pairing:** Dylan/Beka  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set after the Episode It Makes A Lovely Light. Beka gets hooked, Dylan gets angry.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Dylan shook his head as he stared down at Beka. He couldn’t believe that she was using _Flash_. “This isn’t like you. What were you thinking, Beka?”

“I didn’t do anything wrong. I just...”

Shocked, His mouth fell open for a moment before he quickly pulled her across his lap. “Let me tell you what you did wrong. You risked your life and that’s something I won’t allow.” His voice was soft and gentle belying the anger beneath.

“You can’t do this! You’re not my father!

The swats fell on her backside as he spanked her. “No. I’m your friend.”


End file.
